


Just A Tool

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Scout Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy takes the Scout's failures too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Tool

Scout watched his team from a far in the deep blues of the night. Huddling close to the corner of the building he stood behind as the chilly air breezed by, carrying with it the smell of rain. His team was laughing and celebrating their victory… and all without him.

Just hours ago, Scout had gotten into a heated argument with Spy while his team was around. Spy was furious that Scout was sent to re-spawn so many times and that Spy, himself, accompanied by Soldier, had to retrieve the Intel themselves.

"I told you to not let down zhis team again!"

Spy shouted.

"You are a complete embarrassment to zhis team!"

He shouted again.

"Get out of my sight!"

He ended the last bit with a harsh slap, French curses and the nodding disapproval of some of his team towards the runner. Scout’s heart shattered and his eyes pooled. Refusing to let his team take pleasure in his broken pride, he ran as fast as he could from their sight.

He kept running, not looking back. Tears stinging his eyes and spilling over. His lungs aching from the running until he tripped and tumbled a long the sandy ground. Scuffing up his knees and elbows. He laid there for a while. Willing his head to stop spinning.

Willing all his pain to go away. Or for someone to kill him and re-spawn to not retrieve his body. He couldn’t, didn’t want too, get up. Sobs were now racking his body and stealing the remaining breath from his lungs. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there or when he a woke.

But when he finally came too and painfully got up, it was dark out. His knees and elbows stung. His head ached from the fall and sobbing. His lungs burned painfully from the running. He would have to treat his wounds himself.

He was sure that if he asked Medic, the man might not heal him and instead tell him to stop being such a baby. When he neared the base, he could hear his team laughing and celebrating. Which is where he now stood, here and now.

To him, none of them seemed to care or even notice that he was gone. Hurt, broken and alone, Scout left where he stood watching his joyous team. Hobbling his way to wear large cement pipes laid stacked in a triangle, he crawled inside one to escape the biting cold of the rain as it poured on him. Huddled in the far back of the pipe, he thought out loud to himself.

"…I..I’m so fuck’n pathetic… Trip’n an shit… with da Intel…"

He choked a sob and his chest ached.

"One fuck’n Intel capture outta da whole round… Dere right dough… one capture ain’t some’n to be proud about…"

He repeated Spy’s exact words next.

”..You are just a tool to be used in any form as anyone wishes. Tools do not have pride and do not get bragging rights..”

His thoughts went to his Ma. ‘..Ma…I’m sorry I let ya down…’ He thought to himself. The storm raged outside, thunder cracking loud over head and bright flashes of lightening that sent the Scout huddling tighter and shivering out of fear and the bitter cold.

The audible sounds of his broken sobs drowned out by the roar of the rain. It didn’t appear no one would come to save him, show him he was needed and cared about. That he wasn’t a tool but credit to his team. After all, like Spy said, Scouts were replaceable.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was? ;D


End file.
